


Itchy powders and self-esteem

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Adam, Bullying, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Insecurity, Insults, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Adam and Shiro are going out someplace fancy, Shiro wants to wear make-up.ft. Keith's first date





	Itchy powders and self-esteem

Shiro was in a button up white shirt, trousers and a black tie. He was almost ready to go, but he wanted to make himself look extra nice, so he went into the bathroom to put on some make-up.

"Hey Shiro can I still..."  
Keith slowly faded out as he walked closer to the bathroom,  
"Are you putting make-up on?"  
Shiro looked confused,  
"Yeah, you've seen me with make-up on before"

Keith looked shocked,  
"I have?"  
"Yes Keith, I normally only do foundation and eye-liner, you don't think these good looks are natural right?"  
Shiro teased. Keith went red and muttered a,  
"Shut up,"  
He continued what he was saying before he got destracted by Shiro doing his make-up,  
"Can I stay here while you and Adam are out? I'll be good, please."  
"Go ask Adam"

Keith walked off to ask Adam, but not before staring at Shiro as he applied gold eye-liner flawlessly.

\------------

There was 2 sharp knocks on the door before it swung open,  
"A guy in my physics class asked me on a date"  
"Keith! That's great! What did you say?"  
Shiro asked. Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes,  
"I said yes, I'm not a complete idiot"

"I don't know what to wear"  
"Well where are you going?"  
"The coffee shop down the street"  
"Okay, then wear jeans and that flannel shirt you have over a shirt"  
"Okay, that's suprisingly easy"  
"Yup, now go get changed"  
"Okay"

Keith turned to go into the room that he slept in, but hesitated before going in,  
"Shiro?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
Shiro turned back from what he had resumed doing,  
"Can you do my make-up?"  
Shiro's eyes widened and almost sparkled.  
"Of course"

Shiro sat keith down in front of him, and did his make-up*. The powders and other things felt itchy and strange on his face, but the brushes didn't, they actually felt nice.

When they were done Keith looked beautiul. He felt even more beautiful.

\------------

It turned out Keith was a complete idiot for saying yes to the date, the jerk who asked him out was doing it on a dare. 

All the way home Keith got shouted at, rude names and insults galore. Not even his most scary glare would shut them up, they just laughed. The make-up no longer made Keith feel beautiful, just ashamed.

Needless to say Shiro and Adam were very angry, but Keith wasn't suprised or upset. 

Because who would want to date someone like him?

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't know how to do make-up
> 
> Any suggestions on what I should do next?


End file.
